From Me to You
by EverlastingBoba
Summary: AU oneshot based off on Kimi Ni Todoke. Juniper Woods is feared by her fellow classmates in Thetis Academy due to her supposed involvement with two murder cases. However, her shy nature allows these rumors to grow and prosper, making her unapproachable by most. Would she be able to communicate her true feelings and emotions in the end? Contains slight spoilers! (Junipollo fluff)


Hello again, and once again, I have been brought down by another pairing that just kills me a bit in the inside due to the extreme cuteness of everything. That is, indeed Juniper and Apollo. They are just so cute, from what I have seen, that I have been unable to resist them. I wish the creator would bring Juniper back in another game, because I love her so much! I doubt it though, so I'll have to wallow my feelings down through my imagination. I have played some through the Dual Destinies and loving it right now! However, I have no completely finished the game, so the characterization may be a bit off.

But seriously, I need just more of them! It seems like my early conjecture was true: I truly do support young girls in love 3 and I only write when the material on the things I like are not enough to satiate my thirst. (I've also recently been falling hard for Lettuce x Ryou from Tokyo Mew Mew, so please save meeeee from the lack of material on them)

Well, this is an AU based off on Kimi Ni Todoke the anime, episode one. It was inspired by this one artist's gif on it from deviantart: art/Junipollo-gif-423167222. The artist's name is Sakudrew! I tried providing a link earlier, but it seems like it keeps getting cut off, so hopefully this is a good enough reference of my inspiration to show to all of you.

I own nothing! It is suppose to be very similar to the first episode of Kimi Ni Todoke, the anime, so don't mind!

In this AU, everyone is working at Thetis Academy. Mr. Wright and the Judge are teachers. Apollo and Athena are Mr. Wright's teaching assistance. Juniper, Hugh, and Robin are students.

 **RATED T FOR VERY MILD REFERENCE TOWARDS DRUGS** (everything else is K, IT IS THAT FLUFFY)

* * *

From Me to You

"Hey, hey, did you hear about that rumor?"

"You mean the one about _you-know-who?"_

"Of course! Who wouldn't be talking about it?!"

"It's so scary…! To think a _criminal_ would still be allowed to attend school…"

"Right?! I even heard that she lurks in the hallways long before and after school."

The two girls in the empty hallway whispered to each other as they exited their classroom. They were forced to stay back for a couple of hours as punishment for constantly interrupting the teacher's lecture with their gossip. It certainly wasn't their fault. The old man with the white beard was clearly bonkers out of his mind, rambling about nonsense and drifting from the actual lecture. It seemed like a miracle how he got his teaching credentials to teach the judge course, but then again, when did life ever make sense?

The hallway seemed too empty for comfort, and their disheartening topic didn't ease the fear in their hearts. It seemed ridiculous to be worried about some rumor, but don't rumors hold some basis to the truth? After all, Juniper Woods hardly seemed like an evil girl. Shy and quiet, but certainly not malicious. Ever since she entered the school, she has barely made eye contact with anyone, often coughing in a fit if anyone looks into her eyes for longer than 3 seconds. Most people would overlook her, maybe even befriend her; that is, if it wasn't for her reputation.

Juniper was found accused for 2 horrendous incidents: the murder of Constance Courte and the bombing of Courtroom 4. The Dark Age of Law, was, well, _dark._ It was a time where corruption seeped through the court. It was not a far-fetched idea to imagine that criminals would escape their guilty verdicts, such as Juniper herself. Although her name was eventually cleared, the blood was not completely taken off her hands in the eyes of the public view. She probably hid her murderous intents in that seemingly shy and sweet persona. There was probably a reason why she was accused twice of both horrendous crimes. After all, it was usually the quiet ones who end up being the killers.

"That reminds me of another rumor. I heard that she puts drugs into the sunflowers in her hat. She secretly gets high off of them!"

"I can imagine that! Especially since she seems ever so attached to them… She always gets those coughing fits and then uses her sunflower to feel better!"

Too engaged in their conversation, they failed to sense a looming presence approaching them.

"Um, excuse me…"

Shocked at the sudden voice, the girls whipped their heads back. There, they saw a girl with long dark hair in a white dress close by. Maybe it was the darkening hallway that seemed to mirror horror movies or the rumors circulating the girl that made their bloods run cold. They shrieked and dashed away, begging and pleading to some entity watching above them to spare them from their seemingly deaths.

"…You forgot your book…"

Juniper looked down, a little saddened by the girls' reactions. Her hands clenched at the book, feeling her emotions overwhelm her. Ever since she was accused of those crimes, everyone seemed frightened to even look at her. Whenever someone actually did manage to look at her for at least 3 seconds, she would be so overwhelmed by emotion that she would begin coughing. It didn't help that her coughing intimidated people away, convincing them that a demon was taking over her body.

It didn't seem to matter whether her name was cleared in the long run. People would always look at her as some kind of criminal. Ever since she came to this school, her classmates were afraid of her. They instantly recognized her from the crimes. It was such a shame that she couldn't live up to their expectations of her being a dastardly villainess. Well, that sort of thing couldn't be helped. Rumors are rumors, and they have to disappear eventually. _Right…?_ She must go home quickly as she has a long trip ahead of her. Deciding to leave the book behind, she took out a small piece of paper from her backpack and scribbled down a note for its proper owner.

 _Forgot your book._

Satisfied, she drew a little smiley face at the end of the note and hurried her way out of the school.

The next day, it was a beautiful morning. The sun seemed to shine a bit brighter than before and Juniper basked in its glory. Most normal people despised the early mornings, especially her energetic best friend, Athena, who would often hiss at the sunlight and duck under the covers in a desperate attempt to fall back into slumber. The morning was like a precious treasure that few people appreciated. It was peaceful to be up and awake when most of the world was still sleeping. The universe seemed to be at ease for the time being. She walked her way towards school, taking in the scenic route. The trees had just started to sprout its vibrant green leaves and the flowers had just bloomed into its soft hues.

Even when taking her time, she was still at least 30 minutes early before school starts. Seeing the sparse amount of students entering the school, Juniper decided to check on her flowers that she was tending. Patches of flowers were growing on the sides of Thetis Academy, often neglected by the public eye. Teachers were often scouting students take the all important shift of taking care of the school's garden. The school was too cheap to invest into a gardener and the teachers were too lazy to take care of them themselves, so it seemed like the best idea to force the students to take shifts. All the students were unhappy with such a boring task on their lives, so Juniper frequently took the job.

She would be more than happy to take a burden that no one wanted and help nurture the little sprouts grow into the bright and vibrant flowers that they are. Gardening is one of her favorite pastimes and everyone is happy, so it was a win-win situation. Juniper was so fond of her own personal project that she would often come early in the morning and stay late in the evening to tend the plants. As she started to water the flowers, voices attracted her attention.

Her eyes strayed to the sources of the voices and her heart leaped. There, she saw her knight in shining armor walking towards the school, his briefcase in hand. Apollo Justice is one of the teacher assistants that the infamous Phoenix Wright had, along with Athena Cykes. They all taught under the defense attorney course, helping future defense attorneys perfect their skills in the courtroom.

Apollo, especially, has been a blessing to her life. Juniper loved Athena to bits, but she felt a different love bloom inside her for the horned teaching assistant. He cast a bright sun with one smile and his brilliance shone through his acts of kindness. She never forgot how they first met.

She was walking towards school, taking the same route that she has always taken. Ahead, she saw a young man standing in the middle of the path, looking confused.

 _He looks awfully confused… I wonder if he's lost._

As she approached him, she wondered what to do. Before she knew it, she felt her voice escaping from her mouth.

"Umm…"

Hearing her voice, he turned his head towards her in surprise.

"If you're looking for Thetis Academy, it's down the path and to the left."

She pointed at the direction of where the school would be at.

Apollo took in her directions and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you."

Juniper took a sharp intake of air as she felt her face flush. She was not used to such a dazzling smile. His eyes even seemed to twinkle with such pure kindness that she felt her heart throb.

To this day, she never forgot that cherished moment. Even just hearing his voice, she felt her face soften into a gentle smile. He was her role model. The young man would never hesitate to stand up for the innocent, his chords of steel backing his fierce determination. He was strong, brave, dedicated, and kind – things that Juniper wished to achieve some day. For now, at least, she can only admire him in secret. She didn't want her horrendous reputation tarnishing the radiance that is Apollo Justice. Feeling lighter on her feet, she hummed to herself as she continued her gardening. Little did she notice the glance that Apollo took as he walked by her.

When the bell rang for lunch, all of the students dashed for the door at lightning speed. A wind whooshed into the classroom, leaving both Juniper and the teacher a bit stunned as always. They both chuckled at the students' antics to leave the class at such speed as they gathered their belongings. Small talk formed between the two, as they were on friendly terms. Juniper was often a favorite among teachers with her sweet and kind nature. The Judge, especially, took a small fondness to her, as she was often willing to humor him in his senseless babbling. Students loved to nickname the teacher presiding over the judge course as "The Judge" as if they were in actual court. When she finally left the classroom, she felt a bright flash of yellow before her eyes.

"JUUUUUUUNIEEEEEEE!"

She giggled as the two childhood friends hugged to greet each other. Through thick and thin, they have never faltered to be at each other's side. Athena spun her around, exclaiming how boring it was to be stuck with Mr. Wright and Apollo. Athena, despite her young age, has managed to graduate with flying colors and is now a teaching assistant for Mr. Wright. She specializes in psychology, claiming herself to be an expert on emotions. Juniper slightly reprimanded her friend for insulting Apollo and Mr. Wright loudly where they could potentially hear her complaining. Athena rolled her eyes but her smile never left her face.

The two friends walked out of the hallway and into the yard, catching up with each other's lives. Eventually, they got onto the subject of boys, in which Athena would suggestively wiggle her eyebrows. Juniper laughed in response, although she felt her face blushing as she thought of Apollo. Athena knew about her massive crush on Apollo and has tried effortlessly to get them to talk to each other. Unfortunately, it seemed that fate had other things in stored as difficult times arise. Apollo's best friend passed away, leaving Apollo sorely unready for an interest in a relationship. That still didn't stop Athena from encouraging her friend to at least be on normal speaking terms with him. Sure, they had a conversation or two before when Juniper was accused of those crimes, but that was before Juniper developed feelings for him!

After they laughed together, the girls settled down onto the bench next to the school's window. They both took out their lunches and began to eat. Once they finished, Athena stretched and relaxed visibly in the bench, her head leaned back. "You know, I still wonder how you managed to like a major dork. I know; I know you told me before but I'm still in disbelief. I bet if you really wanted to, you can have any boy in the world, so why on earth would you want Apollo?"

Juniper fidgeted with her hair as the embarrassment as well as the happiness flood into her.

"Apollo is just so lively and bright; it's like he's made out of the sun itself!"

She would have rambled on, before Athena's gasp interrupted her. As they were talking, they failed to notice Apollo walking by the window. He heard their conversation about him, which surprised him so much, that he literally stopped right in his tracks and turned toward the girls out the window. An awkward silence swooped between the two, with both Juniper's and Apollo's faces turning red in embarrassment. Athena grabbed Juniper close to her, whispering frantically that this was her chance to get closer to Apollo. Juniper's face, feeling even redder than before, whispered back that she didn't know what on earth to say since she was still shocked by Apollo's appearance.

Apollo interrupted their whispering as he opened the window further.

"Hey Juniper, what you just said…how should I interpret that?"

He leaned out the window, his arms crossed. His face was uncharacteristically serious, as he waited for Juniper's response. He was typically stern when in the classroom, but was always had a goofy grin plastered on his face outside of it. Athena, inside her mind, was jumping up and down, thanking the gods that Apollo was finally catching up on the romantic hints that Juniper had left. It seemed that he was taking her comment seriously, as if he was finally figuring out her feelings.

Juniper, still frozen in her eye lock with Apollo, felt her throat tightened. She didn't think she was ready for this. At least, not yet.

"As… as… a compliment!"

At least it wasn't a complete lie.

"Huh?!"

Juniper knew that Athena wouldn't be quite satisfied with her response, but she wasn't ready to suddenly confess her attraction towards him. Maybe when they were closer will it be the right time…

A small chuckle escaped from Apollo's lips as he felt a small hint of relief. He felt himself laughing more as time passed.

"I'm glad! I was worried that you didn't like me. You seemed to ignore me and every time we make eye contact, you always look away."

Juniper gaped at his words. Just the thought of her disliking him was unspeakable! Furiously shaking her head, she stuttered.

"I could never! You have it all wrong! I.. I've always admired your liveliness and confidence!"

Apollo blushed as he pushed back the long horns on his head that he calls hair.

"Haha, I'm not as lively or confident as you portray me as!"

With a serious look on her face, she looked directly at Apollo. Her eyes shined brightly as she felt herself being flooded by her feelings for him.

"No, you really are! Even your name, Apollo! It is like the sun god himself!"

"Speak for yourself. You're just as lively and confident. When you're gardening, sewing or even in class, you seem so sure of yourself."

Juniper smiled at his thoughts. She never knew how much Apollo paid attention to her. Then again, he was a very observant person after all. That was one of his strengths in the courtroom. Happiness bubbled within her as she grinned sweetly.

"This may be one of the first times I was able to clear up a misunderstanding."

"But you were able to speak your mind when you tried."

Hope.

This was the feeling that she felt emerge from her heart. She blushed as she came to her conclusion. Apollo was truly amazing.

Soon, Juniper heard the school bell ring. It seemed that their lunch break was already over. Apollo glanced at the clock behind him, confirming the time.

"Oh, it seems like I have to go now. Well, hopefully, I'll see you around, Juniper! Come on, Athena. We better not be late again or else Mr. Wright might make us clean the restrooms or something."

Athena complained under her breath about having to hurry as she along with Juniper packed away their lunches. She glanced at Juniper, the sadness apparent in her voice.

"Wish I can spend more time with you, Junie, but the job awaits. Are you at least coming to the courage test later tonight?"

The academy was planning to hold a special fundraiser for Halloween. The council organized a courage test for both students and faculty in a forest in order to celebrate. At night, they would have to face the test by pairs, which were determined by drawing the same matching number.

Juniper glanced back at Athena. Her eyes shined with hopefulness as her mouth quivered into a cute pout. Juniper was truthfully a bit scared about being in the forest at nighttime, which was why she was not really fond of coming. Knowing that there was no way to resist, she sighed with a smile.

"I'll see what I can do, Thena."

Athena instantly brightened as she gave Junie a big hug.

"Thanks! I'll see you later then!"

Juniper waved a small wave back as Athena rushed over to Apollo to head towards their classroom. Although she was really nervous, seeing Thena smile as brightly as she used to do comforted her about her decision. Maybe, it'll be good for her in the long run.

* * *

When class ended, the sun was about to fall down. Juniper stuffed all of her belongings into her bag and began to walk towards the council room. Hopefully, she would not be too late to sign up for the event. As she was about to walk into the room, she heard voices.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"JUST IMAGINE HOW MUCH MORE AWESOME THE EVENT WOULD BE IF SOMEONE WAS TO PLAY AS THE G-H-O-S-T!"

"Hmmm… I have to admit though; there is a high possibility that having a ghost would increase the scare factor of the courage test. But there is one problem. We have no one scary enough to play as the ghost in such a short period of time."

"Um… excuse me."

The boy and the girl jumped in their seats as they turned towards Juniper, who was meekly standing in the doorway.

"WOAH, YOU SCARED ME THERE MAN!" the girl exclaimed as she broke one of her pots that was sitting on her desk.

Before Juniper could even move to voice her concern over the broken pottery, the boy stopped her.

"Don't worry about it. She does that all the time."

Juniper nodded her head as she acknowledged his statement.

"How long have you been standing there?" the boy in the blue shirt questioned as he tilted his glasses.

Remembering their conversation, she hesitated. She wanted to sign up for the event, but it seems like these two were in need of assistance. Clearing her throat away from any potential coughs, she asked them innocently.

"Could you let me play as the ghost?"

Both of their faces became confused as they glanced at each other. The rumored evil girl was offering to help them? It seemed a bit suspicious… They glanced away from her as they both tried to appear nonchalant.

"No, no, it is fine. You don't have to force yourself or anything."

She felt a strong cough rising in her chest. She couldn't take it much longer, not without the soothing scent of sunflowers to calm her down. About to reach up to grab one of her sunflowers, she stopped. Juniper remembered Apollo's words. If she tried, maybe she would be able to speak her mind and not let these rumors affect her.

With a pause, she cleared her throat once more and shook her head earnestly.

"No, no, I never did anything that I did not want to. I want to help you guys, so that is why I am offering. It just makes me happy if I could be of some use."

She lowered her eyes as she continued on.

"I must apologize, however, that I may not be as scary as people would portray me as. I have never committed a crime nor had I ever had any malicious intent with anyone, but for the sake of this courage test, I would give it my all to be the scariest ghost that the world has ever seen!"

When she finally lifted her eyes up to look at those two people, she saw them in tears.

"Eh? Why are you crying?"

"THAT WAS SO SWEET, MAN! HUGH, MY TEARS WON'T STOP FLOWING!"

"I'm a sucker for such brave girls…" Hugh sniffed as he wiped away his tears. "Oi, calm down, Robin!" exclaimed the boy as he patted Robin's back as an attempt to comfort her.

Looking up at Juniper, he smiled friendly at her. "We're counting on you to put on the best ghost act of all time! I apologize if our behavior was unusually cold at first."

Despite the flow of tears running down Robin's cheeks, she gave Juniper a bright smile.

"We'll keep this a secret from everyone else, so feel free to scare them as much as you please!"

Juniper blushed at their acceptance of her. She was finally able to get through to them. Even if it was a little bit, she felt like she was able to change.

"Thank you so much!"

The moon glistened as it cast its beautiful moon light onto the luscious trees in the forest. The chatter of excitement rang through the night as the students and faculty mingled with each other. Despite it being about 2 am in the morning, the energy among the crowd was endless. Robin, being the one with the loudest voice (although Apollo was a close second), was chosen to announce the rules. She cupped her hands and exclaimed the rules.

"From the sign up list, we have written pairs of matching numbers and dropped them randomly into this hat. Pick out one slip of paper from the hat and find the person with that matching number! That will be your partner! Every ten minutes, a new pair will head out! Is that C-L-E-A-R?"

Athena sighed as she once again glanced at her surroundings.

"Juniper isn't coming?"

She turned her heard at the source of the voice, which was none other than Apollo. The brightly colored girl shook her head in disappointment. Sympathetically, Apollo patted her in the back.

"Don't worry. You guys are best friends. I'm sure she has a good reason why she couldn't come."

Athena sighed once again as she folded her arms.

"I guess…"

Right after her words, her necklace, Widget, exclaimed, " _It still wouldn't be the same without her!"_

As those words, he couldn't help but scan the surroundings as well. He felt a slight twinge of disappointment of the girl not coming either.

Little did they know was that Juniper Woods was wandering around the forest with a beautiful white gown. She put away her normal sunflower and let her long dark tresses of brown fall onto her back. Walking ever so slowly, she glanced at the moon as an attempt to hide her emotions.

She felt like a jumble of emotions. It was a miracle how she did not fall into a coughing fit like normal, but she knew that she could control it, at least for tonight. The girl felt remorse of how she was not able to tell Athena of her current job as the ghost. Juniper did not want to take away her scary effect as the ghost. If Athena knew what laid beyond in the forest, she would not be scared at all. She also felt scared as well, as she was not fond of being alone in a dark forest at night.

Every little sound would make her jump in fright. However, she felt Apollo's words harden her resolve to not be so timid and explored around the area. As she walked around, she soon came to realize how beautiful the night time truly was. The tiny crickets would sing as the wind whistled along with them. The air was crisp and clean, different from the morning air and yet similar at the same time. The leaves in the trees would rustle, creating a sense of serenity. To Juniper, it was like a grand symphony.

Feeling peace within her, she decided to rest at one spot to take it all in. She wiggled her toes into the moist grass and dirt and felt like she was in her element. Who knew that the night time was so serene? All of this time, she thought that it was scary, but really, it was just as beautiful as the morning. Even her throat seemed to empty all the potential coughs it developed, as Juniper was truly in her element. Remembering her purpose of being in the forest, she soon became focused on the different ways she could scare them.

She wanted everyone to have a great time, so she will do her best! She soon heard voices coming towards her, so she quickly hid behind a tree. Peeking out a little, she was able to make out two figures in the distance. Deciding that a simple scare would be efficient, Juniper went away from her cover and stood with her back turned. She placed a piece of her hair in her mouth and made her eyes look as bleak as possible. When she finally felt the warmth of a flash light shined a bit on her and the gasps coming from the pair, she slowly turned her face.

She saw them freeze in fear. There was a moment of silence between them before the pair dashed away, screaming for mercy.

"A GHOOOOOOOOOOOOST!"

Juniper watched them run away, as she smiled. It worked! Feeling more and more confident, she began to think of more inventive ways to scare the oncoming pairs. Soon, it was not long until the night was filled with collective screams. The remaining pairs, waiting for their turns, became nervous by the screams of their fellow students and faculty.

"Wha-what is going on?"

"I keep hearing screams…."

"Eeek, I'm so nervous…!"

Hugh and Robin grinned knowingly to each other and high fived each other, knowing that letting Juniper be the ghost was one of their best decisions.

Juniper felt pleased that she was able to help make the courage test a great success. She glanced up and saw a sturdy tree. Thinking fast, she decided to climb up and dangle down from one of the branches in order to scare the oncoming pair. As she climbed up, she recognized a voice.

Athena!

It appeared that Athena was clutching onto a girl dressed like a magician. Juniper concluded that Mr. Wright must have brought along his daughter, Trucy, to the event and decided to let Trucy take his place in the courage test. Athena and Trucy first met when Athena became Mr. Wright's teaching assistant and became fast friends as they both found pleasure in similar activities, which typically involved Mr. Wright and Apollo.

Wanting to make the experience more enjoyable for them, Juniper started shaking the tree in order to make rustling noises. It seemed to work as both girls shook as they glanced around their surroundings. Dangling down the branch, Juniper waited until she finally felt the familiar shine of the flash light hitting her. Once again, she turned around slowly, giving them one of the creepiest smiles she had ever pulled off.

They both took off, screaming in terror at the sight of the hanging girl, as Juniper gently set herself down. She was glad that she was able to scare her friends; it was the least she could do for being so kind and welcoming. Soon, she heard a set of footsteps approaching her.

She thought it was strange that this person was walking alone, but did not pay any mind to it. Deciding to stick back to one of her original ideas, she stood with her back turned. She decided to sing a song that grandmother used to sing to her when she was a baby; it was similar to one horror movie she has seen before where a little girl would sing in the dark before killing her victims. It had taken her a long time to finally sleep at night, so hopefully it would have the same effect onto the person. Placing a strand of hair into her mouth, she turned around creepily when she felt the flash light hit her. However, her eyes widened at the person in front of her.

"J-J-Juniper?!"

"A-A-Apollo?!"

Apollo was a bit shaken as he slumped down to the ground. He placed a hand over his heart as he tried to calm his heart beat. His eyes glanced downward as he spoke.

"Oh geez, I nearly had a heart attack… I thought you weren't coming."

Juniper blushed as she turned her eyes away shyly.

"I didn't want to take away the surprise from either you or Athena…"

He chuckled as he looked up at her. "You really did surprise me, though."Apollo arched his eyebrows curiously as he wondered about the enigma that was Juniper Woods.

"Aren't you scared being out here all alone, though?"

"I used to be, but now, I enjoy the night time. Especially these nights, with the air… the scent… the sound of wind rustling through the leaves… the insects…."

She blushed even harder when she realized that she was rambling. Apollo thought about her words and finally observed their surroundings. It was like she said, it was not as scary as it seemed. He smiled sincerely at her.

"You're right."

Juniper smiled back, enjoying the little moment they both shared.

"It feels pretty good out here, can I stay here with you?"

"Huh? What about the event?"

Apollo took out his slip of paper from his pocket and showed it to Juniper.

"Since there were an odd number of people coming to the event, I was the unlucky guy who chose the slip to go alone. It's pretty scary out here, you know."

She looked at his defeated face with his two horns drooping down and laughed. She sat down next to him and took in her surroundings once again. A comfortable silence fell between the two as they both enjoyed each other's company for awhile until they heard more footsteps coming.

"Junie!"

They both turned around towards the voice and saw Athena grinning and waving her arm around along with Hugh and Robin. They approached the pair as Athena tackled Juniper with a giant bear hug.

"I thought you weren't coming!"

Hugh laughed as he explained.

"When the courage test ended, we finally told Athena that you were playing as the ghost and she just rushed back in there."

Athena, still hugging Junie, turned around and glanced at Apollo."Hey, what are you doing here?"

Before Apollo could explain, the orange-haired girl suddenly deduced the answer to the question and grinned teasingly. She leaned towards Apollo and whispered to him.

"Oh my, aren't you a FINE gentleman! Guys that are FINE are so AMAZING!"

Understanding what Athena was trying to apply, he felt a blush crept onto him as he glared at her.

"Hey, cut it out!" he whispered back.

Athena only laughed back and climbed off of Juniper. Robin, revealing a cold drink from behind her back, handed it to Juniper and added, "Speaking of which, AWESOME JOB, JUNIE! YOU SCARED THE HECK OUT OF THEM ALL, MAN!"

Juniper felt a great swell of happiness within her as she accepted the drink.

"Thank you so much!"

Both Robin and Hugh smiled back at her as they started to take their leave.

"We'll see you later in school, okay Junie?"

She blissfully nodded in agreement as she waved to say goodbye to her new friends.

"They're so kind!" She exclaimed when she saw their backs disappear.

"They are pretty nice though… albeit a bit eccentric…" Athena mused.

"Like you're one to talk, Athena." Apollo added.

That earned him a punch in the shoulder. He winced at the girl's strength, rubbing the sore shoulder.

"Hmph, I refuse to be talked down to by the likes of you! I have to go home soon though, so I'll be leaving Junie in your hands now. If you hurt her, you'll be in a lot more pain than you are in now! See you later, Junie, and take care!"

Apollo who begrudgingly exchanged goodbyes with Athena, as Juniper hugged Thena goodbye. As they watched her leave, he glanced towards Juniper and saw her smiling brightly with her eyes shining beautifully. He smiled at her.

"Looks like you're beginning to open up to others. I'm glad to hear it."

Juniper turned her head towards him and commented, "It's all thanks to you!"  
He shook his head and wistfully stated, "I haven't done anything."

"That is not true. I have not been able to express my feelings if it weren't for you. I know that my constant coughing fits always seem to scare people away, but because of you, I can be stronger. I wouldn't have found the strength on my own."

Listening to her words, he looked into her eyes and mentioned. "You know, you really are strong in your own way. You're so optimistic and kind."

The familiar blush graced her face as she focused onto his eyes. Juniper took in the warmth that his brown eyes conveyed and replied, "Thank you, Apollo. I could say the same to you as well."

A moment of silence fell between the two, when Apollo finally noticed how close they were and how intimate it suddenly felt. His eyes and mouth widened and quickly turned around to cover his face in embarrassment.

Juniper, noticing this strange behavior, felt a rush of embarrassment as she tried making the situation better. Tugging at her hair nervously, she watched Apollo's crouched figure and panicked.

"Ah, I-I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to stare so intensely! Would you forgive me, please?"

Laughing once again, he slightly turned his head towards her, his head still slightly buried into his arms and knees and beamed a goofy smile.

"If only you forgive me for doing the same."

With a sigh of relief, Juniper giggled as she leaned into him. It was a simple gesture, one that friends would have done with each other. And yet, it seemed so intimate to each other that they both refused to budge from their positions. It was comforting to take in each other's presence. Watching the sky lighten with brighter colors together, the small slivers of sunshine greeted them. It was the start of a brand new day, a promise of new beginnings.

* * *

My gosh, this was one of the longest stories I have ever finished. I actually began this story months ago, but once again, I was completely brought down. I apologize for not updating the Plights of Selphia, but personally I have fallen out of my addiction for their characters. If I were to write them right now, then it would not be in the best of my abilities. But thank you for the positive reviews on them; they have truly made me smile! I really aim to finish them for every single pairing possible among the bachelors/bachelorettes, but not at the moment.

I have so many stories saved onto my desktop, but they never get finished or posted since I like to hold onto stories until they are fully completed. I will not attempt to continue this AU, but may even provide a small sequel or something. This story took a lot out of me, to be honest. And I am soon to become busy, so I will not have enough time to write this long, but I really hope you guys enjoyed it!

I wish I could continue this in a series, as I like the idea of this AU based off on Kimi ni Todoke! If I were to develop the story more, I would probably introduce Myriam as Ume (probably not a romantic rival for Apollo but hates Juniper for some reason), and maybe have various cameos like Larry/Detective Gumshoe or something xD I would eventually squeeze in Professor Blackquill there as one of the characters (or a unique combination) but hey, it's just speculation ^w^

Once again, please let me know of any characterization mistakes or grammar mistakes I have made and I will edit them to the best of my abilities! Please forever support innocent love and have a great day!


End file.
